


Plurality

by scy



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpredictability is characteristic of change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plurality

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to seperis for chatting with me about this, reading, and purring.

There were patterns to the world, and even though they were more difficult to find in such a vast expanse as space, Nyota had long been familiar with techniques for figuring out the possibilities and uncertainties that were almost a given. She didn't know that it would have been so very true that they found adventure where they were least expecting, had someone else been in command. Nevertheless, every single member of the crew had fought for their place on the Enterprise, largely because they had known what they were getting into and wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

It was a pleasure to be the head of the Communications department, and she found herself occupied in work the way she preferred, much like when she'd been a student and realized that her focus of study would be the challenge she was seeking.

From the first time she heard someone using a language she didn't understand, Nyota had known that she wanted to make sense of what people were saying. To say that it was challenging to convince people that she would not consider another career path would have been an understatement, but that determination served her well in her academic and personal life and Nyota made use of adversity.

When she was accepted to Starfleet Academy, it was her first choice over MIT and several other distinguished institutions, and Nyota would not have been satisfied with less.

"Earth isn't just our home," the recruiter said. "It is also a stepping stone to a universe that some people are brave enough to explore. That is the mission of Starfleet, and we need people who are willing to seek out challenges and who will not hesitate to do the impossible."

Space was a frontier, and Nyota got her first taste of it when she came to the academy and met her classmates. There were members of dozens of species, some that Nyota had never heard of, and it was a far cry from her home in Kenya where everyone had lived in the same place for generations and where it could be prevented, change was discouraged.

"Who are you?" asked the green skinned woman lounging on one of the bunks inside Nyota's dorm room.

"Nyota Uhura."

"I'm Gaila, I guess we're rooming together," the other girl said and smiled. Somehow Nyota guessed she could be trouble.

When they staggered home together, slightly tipsy and giggling, the night before midterms, Nyota revised her opinion of Gaila. She knew how to have fun and she wasn't above showing off while she did. Hopefully the bouncer didn't hold a grudge, although he had definitely earned his paycheck that night, and really, Nyota and Gaila hadn't started the brawl, and refused to be the object of a dispute.

"I like men just fine, but sometimes I wonder if they realize when a girl says she's not interested, it's not code for bothering her for the rest of the night," Gaila said.

"I doubt it," Nyota said. "You could have taken that other one home, you know."

"The short one?"

"No, the Andorian."

"Oh, no way, his antennae were crooked, and this was our night, honey." She eyed Nyota. "I thought you didn't want me bringing guys back to our room."

"I'm a realist," Nyota said. "Once in awhile is fine, just please, tell me beforehand."

Gaila kissed Nyota on the cheek. "I will, and I promise, only if he's amazing."

Nyota smiled. "Sure."

Her favorite courses had to do with Communications and Linguistics, and as Nyota picked up snippets of dialects in her spare time, she had quickly decided what direction she wanted her studies to proceed. She had gotten top marks in her undergraduate studies, but the Academy was on another level, and it was a constant effort to work hard in order to excel and she kept herself busy.

One class that held her attention daily was the Advanced Phonology course taught by Commander Spock. On this day, the topic of the lecture concerned sound variations and their relation to grammar.

"Ablaut occurs in a morphologically conditioned environment where vowels can present themselves as short or lengthy, and the resultant constructions yields present and past verb tenses. This appears in multiple instances, including Terran, particularly the Germanic languages." Spock regarded the class steadily. "Is anyone aware of the relevant changes?"

Putting her hand up, Nyota waited to be acknowledged before speaking."The reduction of sound is caused by the alteration of several vowels, or the absence of a vowel," Nyota said and Commander Spock nodded.

"In what non-Terran languages can a similar phenomenon be found?"

Nyota raised her hand again. "There is no comparable case in Klingon, but in certain dialects of Vulcan, there are instances of ablaut being employed. This makes sense, as in nearly every language that it appears in, it is the oldest type of vowel gradation." Nyota considered texts and called relevant passages to mind. When she sat with her hands folded, signaling she was finished, Commander Spock nodded.

"That is correct." He continued with the lecture and Nyota took notes, scribbling several common points down in a cluster so that she could bring them up after class.

She waited until he cluster of students with legitimate questions and those who simply wanted to stand near a Vulcan and pose flirtatious hypothetical scenarios had dispersed and then she stepped forward.

Commander Spock had finished stacking his lecture materials and looked up. "Yes, Cadet?"

"Yes, sir, I have a question about the formation of the labiodental consonants in Vulcan. Is the sound always short, or can it be elongated?"

"There are some occasions when it is lengthened, and then the sound becomes a vibration," Spock said and demonstrated. "When creating trills, it is necessary to perform this action rapidly so that the sound does not become too hard. You must bring your tongue nearly to the roof of your mouth, but not press it against the hard palate so as to leave space for air to travel. Unlike many languages, the Vulcan language has several trills, which occur at different locations in the mouth."

Nyota began practicing the trills she was familiar with, and put a hand on her throat to feel the vibrations.

"There is still too little air passing over your tongue when you attempt to form the fourth syllable," he said, and she tried again.

"I know I haven't got it, it sounds wrong."

"That is an accurate conclusion, again."

Nyota did so, but frowned when she was not pleased with the resultant sound.

"Allow more air to circulate."

As she tried it several more times, Nyota knew that she nearly had it, but there was something to the sound that left her unsatisfied. "I think that it would pass, but what is my pronunciation lacking?"

Spock gestured for her to repeat the action and she thought he leaned forward ever so slightly. "I will demonstrate, please watch and listen closely." Lips parted, he trilled the entire inventory of Vulcan consonants, and Nyota paid strict attention to each tiny movement and sound.

"That's interesting," she said, and made a final attempt, hearing a slight change in the syllable that boded well.

"Do not neglect your practice," Commander Spock said.

"No, sir," Nyota said and smiled. "Thank you."

Spock nodded, and Nyota hurried to her next class.

Over the next quarter, Nyota kept up her study of Ancient Vulcan, and kept a list of questions in her notebook that she brought to Commander Spock during his office hours or after class. By the fourth week of the quarter he had, if not softened toward her, at least demonstrated that he respected academic curiosity and suggested that she further her studies.

"As you have evinced a prodigious interest in the Vulcan language, it would be beneficial to conduct a more intensive study of its properties."

"I've scoured the library for more books, but they don't have any really helpful texts," Nyota said.

"I surmise you have already found the writings of Surak."

"Yes, and the translation to Standard seems somewhat lacking."

"It is."

"Do you know where I can find a comparable Modern Vulcan version?"

"The wisest choice would be to familiarize yourself with the language in its original form. This would allow you a broader understanding of the texts. If this is of interest to you, I can provide you with several preliminary lessons that you could complete, independent of your other assignments."

"That would be wonderful," Nyota said, and couldn't keep her enthusiasm from showing, although she always tried to tone it down a little when dealing with Spock. "Though, I would do it for my own benefit," Nyota said.

"Nevertheless, this is an institution of learning and if you have a special interest, it would be beneficial to engage in an independent study project so that you receive credit for your work."

Nyota would not disdain the chance to excel in her area of interest. The Academy was very competitive, and in order to secure academic standing, one had to be willing to seek out a wide range of opportunities.

"Can you give me some suggestions on books I should begin with?"

"Yes." Commander Spock picked up a PADD and made several selections before handing it to her.

"These are histories of two schools of thought, and an analysis of the development of the Vulcan language. You will find the cultural overview invaluable in your research."

"That makes sense, as culture and language are closely linked in every society," Nyota said, and Commander Spock agreed.

"When you have completed the reading, you may make an appointment and if you are interested, can begin outlining a plan for further assignments."

"That sounds acceptable, and again, Commander, I appreciate you taking the time."

"I would not suggest it if I thought you were incapable of surpassing your own expectations," he said and Nyota took it as a compliment and left, PADD tucked under her arm.

The Vulcan language was even more complex than she had guessed, and she found it appropriate that nuance and intonation were more influential factors than verb tenses. It also proved helpful in dealing with Commander Spock, and Nyota began trying to pick up on intentional subtleties that she didn't think many other people understood. At times his unapologetic candor shocked students, and his sarcasm went unnoticed, but she listened and applied what she was learning to the classroom and found it helpful.

After Interspecies Ethics, Gaila made a face. "That Vulcan is so cold. I could teach the class a few things about the right way to get along with new species."

"You do that, regularly, at all hours," Nyota said and adjusted the strap on her bag.

"Think of how much good I'm doing."

"For others or my ability to get more than four hours of sleep a night?"

"Nyota-"

"I don't mind most of the time, Gaila, but during finals week, it would be nice not to have to cover my head with my pillow or sleep in the library when I should be figuring out whether it's desirable to have close connections with all species, provided they can prove themselves morally compatible."

"Morals are overrated, unless they affect you," Gaila said.

"This from the girl who told me last week that there were things you wouldn't do even if that one cadet begged you."

"I've changed my mind."

"Meaning you like him begging you for things."

Gaila smiled. "It's pretty when he's desperate."

"Again, more information than I ever needed," Nyota said.

"Sometimes you're as much of a prude as Commander Spock."

"I don't think either of us are that conservative, we just prefer to have a boundaries between personal and professional pursuits."

"That's a nice way of saying that you're sort of uptight," Gaila said.

"Are you going to be back tonight or can I study in our room?" Nyota asked, and Gaila smiled.

"Who knows what might happen?"

"I'll take my books elsewhere."

They traded off who got the room, and most of the time it worked out evenly, but when Nyota began spending more time in the Linguistics Department's library, she decided to let Gaila have run of the place more often.

Somewhere between winter and spring, Commander Spock determined that she was fully able to do more than the assigned work and began supplementing her assignments with exercises in Vulcan, by the end of the quarter, Nyota had taken on a comparative analysis of Vulcan and Romulan dialects.

She found a number of similarities between the languages, and formulated a hypothesis that although linguistic and cultural differences divided the two, Romulans and Vulcans still had a lot in common. In spite of being in a state of constant alertness regarding the Neutral Zone, Romulus was still a largely unknown society, and any information uncovered had a high likelihood of being very useful, so she brought up her findings in her next meeting.

"Such a conclusion would not be welcomed by either," Spock said. In a typically blunt statement he had suggested that as they were working closely together, when it was only the two of them, she did not have to use his rank when addressing him, and Nyota dared to make an offer of the same familiarity.

It wasn't a softening of his reserve, but she recognized it as a dissolution of specific social lines and was quietly delighted that she had earned that respect. She was finding that there many ways to only smile with the eyes, and she began to look for genuine humor in Spock's face that was meant for her.

Sometimes she could tell herself that she wasn't attracted to him and that their relationship would never be anything but professional, and it was sufficient to prevent her from making any advances. More importantly, she knew that it needed to be his decision to touch her. She had no desire to violate either cultural or personal borders, even if the thought of contact was a tantalizing one.

In their time together he did not avoid her touch, but neither were his actions in any way an opening to approach, and she was aware of the taboos that surrounded Vulcans and casual contact. There wasn't extensive documentation on the exact reasons, but as it had always been that way, every cadet was warned against trying to make close friends with a Vulcan the same way they would another species. As upperclassman, there were more in depth seminars on alien species, and certain information was shared that had been held back.

"Are you really able to read minds?" Nyota asked.

"Telepathy is an ability intrinsic to Vulcans," Spock said. "That does not mean we intrude on the thoughts of others without permission."

"But you're saying that's possible."

"Yes. Touch facilitates such a connection."

"That's why you avoid it," Nyota said, and considered what it might be like to have such an talent. "It's got to be overwhelming at times."

"Like any other form of stimulus, it has to be controlled."

"And some people don't care about being offensive." Nyota was thinking o the woman that hung around Spock and at times, even dared to reach out to him, and whose touch he dodged constantly.

"Yes," Spock said.

"What do you do when they won't take a hint?"

"I respond accordingly."

Reflecting on the exchange, Nyota thought it had almost been a predictor of what would happen later, and Jim Kirk was somehow like and very unlike those prospective suitors. Had he been given the lecture on how to interact with Vulcans, it must have been during an elective class that he largely ignored the same way he disdained all the other rules.

For his part, Spock gave the captain little ground and they fought every victory. There were regulations that normally prevented the command crew from engaging in arguments that disrupted the daily running of the ship, but the Enterprise was an exception.

Kirk took a fiendish pleasure in disagreeing with Spock, over the smallest matter if just to have something to argue over. Nobody ever interfered, for reasons that they would have been loathe to explain to a stranger, but that were sacrosanct. If Kirk hadn't gotten Spock to respond to some outrageous statement with logic and biting sarcasm, the day hadn't gotten off to a good start. It was rare that Kirk actually annoyed Spock, and then, it was hard to tell without looking closely, but to Nyota it was visible. Despite the hold Spock kept on his temper, pique showed in a slight straightening of his shoulders, and sometimes he clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

Knowing all of that gave Nyota a feeling of security. She could tell by his swagger when Kirk was readying a barrage of words and defiance and how Spock would respond. When either of them deviated from their reactions it was worrying.

Such was the case a week and a half after the Vulcan colony sent a subspace message in the middle of a Starfleet operation. They had been en route to the Vulcan colony in order to beam down various supplies when the Vulcan High Council contacted Starfleet Command and said that they would accepted only the basics and that the remainder of it could be installed later. As the closest ship, the Enterprise was asked to respond and determine if there was anything else that needed to be done to assist them.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, we have been informed of your decision to refuse aid at this time, can we offer you anything?" Kirk plainly wanted to ask the Vulcan minister what the hell she was thinking in cutting his people off from the rest of the Federation, but even he knew how to practice a degree of statecraft when interacting with Vulcans, it was only that he normally chose to disdain it.

"This will only last as long as necessary."

"I understand, don't hesitate to contact us if we can help you in any way."

"We will not require anything." The Vulcan inclined her head and cut off the transmission.

"Well, that was abrupt," McCoy said, and Kirk waved a hand.

"Lieutenant Uhura, replay their original message, would you?"

"Yes, Captain." Nyota cued up the recording.

"To Starfleet Command, we the citizens of Vulcan request that you respect our desire for privacy during this time of contemplation. We request that no contact be attempted, and we shall send word when we are prepared to resume rebuilding."

"How's that for vague?" McCoy asked.

Kirk glanced at Spock, who had listened to the minister's succinct message with the same attentiveness as everyone else, but none of the bewilderment they showed. "Have you got any idea what that was about?"

"The message was explicit," Spock said.

"Are you serious?" Kirk asked. "She was practically telling us to get out of this solar system and not to hurry back. What's this, some special ceremony?"

"It is possible that they are honoring Surak, this is the season of his birth."

"Is that something that would normally be celebrated among Vulcans?" Kirk asked.

"The timing is rather precipitous."

"I thought that the holiday was normally later in the summer," Nyota said and Spock nodded at her.

"The seasons on the planet are dramatically different than those on Vulcan."

"That could explain it," Kirk said but sounded as if he wasn't buying it completely. "Well, it looks like there's nothing for us to do here, so let's send word to Starfleet Command and be on our way. Lay in a course out of here, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir."

"Shame that they're locked down," Kirk said. "On the other hand, it means none of us have to put on our dress blues."

Nyota stared at him incredulously. "Did you just suggest that the Enterprise is too busy to practice diplomacy?"

Kirk grinned at her. "Of course not."

McCoy let out a gusty sigh. "Jim, I hope you don't think you're fooling anyone."

"As if I'm the only one that's thrilled they don't have to go through all of that formal stuff, Bones. I remember the last time we had to get decked out, you wouldn't stop complaining until I got you completely plastered."

"That's hardly information any of us needed to hear," Nyota said, and turned back to her station shaking her head. Even though he was constantly frustrating, with Kirk, she knew what to expect and as he worked through it, sometimes things got better, and then again, they could be worse. With him in a rebellious mood, it was probably for the best that they hadn't been required to go through any diplomatic ceremonies as they could have become intergalactic incidents in short order.

That didn't mean she wasn't curious about what the minister had been withholding, and when she got off duty, she stopped by Spock's quarters. "Hey," she said. "What was all of that today?"

"All of what?" Spock asked.

"Spock, I know that there aren't any Vulcan holidays at this time of year and so do you, so what do you think is going on?"

"I cannot comment on the manner in which business is conducted on the planet."

"I know that you can't, but you won't even make an educated assumption?" Nyota asked.

"I do not feel there is any need for such things."

"You're usually more indulgent of my requests."

"When they will yield results. In this instance there would be no point as the answers cannot be guaranteed."

"All right, but do you agree that it's odd that this happened all of a sudden?"

"It is unusual," Spock said.

Nyota regarded him for a couple seconds, noting his preoccupation with his computer and whatever he was reading. "Are you going to be busy very much longer?"

"I am nearly finished with this report."

"All right." Nyota undid her hair clip and shook it out and slid her shoes off. By the time she was undressed, Spock had joined her in the bedroom and turned down the covers.

There wasn't always a physical component to their nights together, and this evening they turned to one another only for contact and Nyota fell asleep with her head on Spock's shoulder. It was one of the more peaceful ways to fall asleep, and one she liked very much.

In the week following Vulcan's edict, very little happened that wasn't dealt with in what Nyota was beginning to feel was this crew's style. There wasn't much chance of getting bored, as they were always encountering new and dangerous spatial phenomenon, and dealing with all of the members of the Federation. Given what had happened in the last several months, the United Federation of Planets and its prospective allies required reassurance that they and their interests would be considered in a politically unstable universe.

That took a delicate touch, and although Kirk had a gift for quick thinking and what Nyota had to admit was almost brilliance under pressure, he was not a politician and had no interest in the art of diplomacy. Fortunately there were others more adept in that sort of thing, and Spock and Nyota got a great deal of use out of all their diplomatic skills at every turn. Normally they had no more trouble than they could talk their way out of, but she began to notice a worrying trend.

Vulcans weren't, as a rule interested in placating spoiled ambassadors or other officials, but they could keep their more blunt sentiments to themselves so long as they weren't forced to do an enormous amount with such individuals. It was in the middle of an extremely grueling set of negotiations concerning dilithium and crop rights that Spock seemed to reach his limit.

A simpering securities official by the name of Major Lean had cornered Spock and was harassing him about the arrangements needed to safeguard shipments of various goods for the remainder of the conference when Spock jerked his head back slightly and turned and walked away. The man was left gaping after Spock and both Nyota and Kirk picked up on it almost immediately.

In spite of how insensitive he delighted in being at times, Kirk frowned unhappily and made his way as carefully as he knew how to Nyota's side.

"Do you know what that was about?"

"No."

"You'd better talk to the major first, since I'm sure that I'd only make it worse."

"I agree, Captain."

Kirk narrowed his eyes. "I don't know whether I should appreciate your support or not."

"Go and see if he's all right,"Nyota said. "I'll see about calming down Major Lean."

With a grateful smile, as Spock wasn't the only one who would rather avoid pointless discussions of how best to securely harvest and transport grain, Kirk hurried off in the direction Spock had gone. Nyota turned and braced herself to be charming, and fake interest for at least ten minutes.

When they returned to the Enterprise, Nyota had to use the computer to locate Spock, and only received a short message informing her that he would be mediating for the evening. That wasn't out of character, but the wording of the message was curiously worded, and Nyota downloaded it to her console.

"Uhura?" Kirk said.

"Yes, Captain?" Nyota asked and didn't turn as Kirk came up beside her and leaned against the wall.

"I tried to get him to tell me what was going on, but he wouldn't even stop legging it long enough to tell me to shove my head out an airlock."

"That is odd."

"I know," Kirk said. "What are you doing up here on the bridge, shouldn't you be badgering him for information or something?"

"By that you mean, why aren't I checking up on him?"

"Yeah."

"Captain, I am on duty," Nyota said.

"You spent the entire day at that conference, and I think that should excuse you until Alpha shift tomorrow."

"I just want to review some information."

Kirk peered over her shoulder. "Is that from Spock?"

"Yes."

"That counts as work now?"

Nyota stared at Kirk until he stepped back. "Should I even ask why you're running it through some weird translation program?"

"I'm comparing it to previous data."

"You keep your notes to each other on file so you can review them?" Kirk shook his head. "I'll leave you to it." He went back to his seat, and Nyota returned to her work.

It should have been as simple as helping a fellow officer, and being that she was very familiar with Spock's habits and speech patterns, she normally had no trouble deciphering even the most elliptical sentences. However, this time when she reduced the text to its most basic components, all she found were questions that shouldn't have existed. Spock sounded adamant, but there was also a disturbingly uncertain trend in his wording that Nyota took note of. It was as if he was having trouble putting thought to paper in a way that was very unlike him. It was likely that he was suffering from exhaustion, physical and mental and that rather than alert anyone to his state, he had let it continue until it was necessary to remove himself from a stressful situation. She couldn't fault him his decision, even if it was strange that he hadn't given some indication of discomfort prior to the incident with that official.

Nyota exhaled heavily and cleared her station's screens and went off duty. There were ways to handle Vulcans, and few of them necessitated direct confrontation. She couldn't force Spock to do anything, but she knew a little about coaxing with a brick wall behind her smile. He had never made her leave him alone and she wouldn't start when he was unsure of the words to explain his reasoning to her satisfaction.

From there, Spock's actions continued to be slightly out of character. He began taking on extra shifts, Gamma only, which removed him not only Nyota's sight for much of the day, but also made it difficult for them to see one another while they were off duty. When she attempted to speak to him about it, he was strangely unhelpful.

"It is sensible to fully utilize one's time," Spock said.

"You've forgotten to schedule a break for yourself. It's been days since you've done anything other than work, and I hardly think you've had a chance to get any rest." Nyota said.

"As you are aware, Vulcans do not require a great amount of sleep."

"Well, I don't see that you're getting any whatsoever." Nyota had taken note of when he went off duty, and there were only the very minimum number of hours between his shifts, none of which were spent with any member of the crew.

"As I would be unable to function without a modicum of rest, I must be taking the necessary steps to ensure I do not neglect my duties." He was standing at attention, hands clasped behind his back in a stance that Nyota found frustrating when she was looking for clues about more than his job performance.

"I'm not talking about that, Commander,"she said deliberately letting the last syllable take the brunt of her ire.

"Are you concerned about my conduct, Lieutenant?"

"Frankly, sir, if you do not provide an explanation for your recent behavior, which by the way has been the subject of much speculation among the command crew, the idea has been raise that perhaps you need a change of some sort."

"Oh?" Spock raised an eyebrow at her, but there was none of his usual ironic amusement in it, and he was practically vibrating with tension.

"Yes, sir." Nyota could hear the strain in his voice, but he gave her no more information, instead regarding her without speaking before nodding shortly.

"If this has somehow become a concern, then I will bring it up to the captain. Your input is appreciated, Lieutenant." He spun on his heel and walked away, and Nyota wasn't imagining that there was something wrong, he hurried away from her more quickly than she had ever seen him move, and he had never retreated from her without her knowing why.

After that, Nyota continued monitoring Spock, and in addition to his customary bluntness, what would have been a protracted explanation was had become an unequivocal negative, and this did not escape notice. Therefore, she was unsurprised when Kirk came to sit beside her at one of the observation stations.

"Captain," Nyota said.

"If we keep meeting like this, it's going to get around that you don't hate me," Kirk said.

"I doubt that." Nyota adjusted the view screen and Kirk reached up and loosened his collar.

"Spock came to see me."

"He did?"

"If he wasn't Vulcan, I would say that he was almost agitated."

"What did he say?"

"Very little. He mentioned that he needed to do even more work, as if he wasn't already a workaholic and giving Bones a conniption fit by refusing to have his monthly physical."

"He didn't?" Nyota had been puzzled in the last several days, but worry was taking precedence. He won't let McCoy examine him?"

"No, I was in the room, and that Vulcan knows more ways to say 'screw you and your insignificant Human practices' than anybody I've ever met." Kirk thought about it. "That includes the Klingons."

Nyota put a hand to her mouth and cast her mind back over the events of the last week. "The change began just after we received that odd transmission from Vulcan."

"Yes. Since then, Spock's been acting downright ornery."

"A description that he would not be pleased with."

"It doesn't seem like he's pleased with much of anything lately," Kirk said.

"It is accurate," Nyota said.

"Hasn't he told you what's wrong?"

Nyota shook her head. "He has been trying to avoid me."

"Now I know something is the matter." Kirk forestalled her biting comment with a raised hand. "I only mean that if I'm looking for one of you I just look for the other. You're almost always together."

"Our skills are complimentary and we enjoy one another's company."

"I think it's great." Kirk nodded vigorous. "In fact, it helps us. He doesn't want you to know something so he's staying away so he doesn't spill his guts to you in an emotional breakdown."

"That would be uncharacteristic of a Vulcan, Captain."

"Frankly, given what we've been seeing, what about this is in character, Uhura?" He thumped a fist gently against the bulkhead. "I'm worried about him."

"So am I."

"We need to find out what's wrong." Kirk tapped his lower lip and Nyota could see him thinking. "I have an idea, but it might not work."

"Captain, we don't have many options, if he keeps on the way he's been going, you may have to remove him from duty."

"It won't come to that."

"Kirk, we can't figure out what's happening and he's not going to tell us." She was keeping her composure but the worry was consuming her. It was rare for Vulcans to fall ill, but it could happen to anyone, given stress, and Spock was certainly experiencing an extreme amount of it.

"You know him pretty well," Kirk said.

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing."

"Kirk, you paused, what did you decide not to tell me?"

"Remember when Spock marooned me on Delta Vega?"

It had been during one of several memorable days, and Nyota could hardly forget any of it. "I do."

"A lot happened to me down there, and one of them was that I met someone."

"You didn't bring her with you?" Nyota asked, catching the way Kirk lingered on the words.

"It wasn't a woman, and I did bring Scotty aboard."

"Why didn't you bring this other person with you?"

"He, Spock told me not to."

"You weren't in contact with the Enterprise." That had rather been the point of dumping Kirk on a desolate, if M-class planet, to keep him out of sight and mind for the foreseeable future.

"Spock helped. The ambassador, I mean. I met a different version of Spock on the planet. He came back to our time."

Setting aside her immediate disbelief," Nyota forged on. "Why?"

"In an alternate time line, the one we would be in if Nero hadn't interfered, Ambassador Spock was trying to save Romulus. But he got sucked into a singularity, went back in time, and Nero followed him. We met on Delta Vega, and he told me that he used to be close to James Kirk there too. He did a mind meld on me, and showed me what happened."

"He was the one that got you back onto the Enterprise."

"Him and Scotty."

"You're saying that because of what he did, you've got an idea you think will work."

"I don't know what a mind meld is, other than I got a bunch of images and feelings all at once. It was like he downloaded his memories right into my head."

"Vulcans aren't computers, so the process would be different."

"Yeah, Ambassador Spock proved that." Kirk tried to let go of some of the tension that had settled in his shoulders.

"Humans can't do that to each other, or Vulcans."

"I know that, but when he did it, I felt like he was just going with what he knew, a habit he had with that other Kirk."

"Take it easy, that means if you try and touch Spock, the same thing could happen."

"It already has, a bit. We don't get along but we work great together."

"That doesn't make sense, and you can't just touch Spock without a good reason."

"I can make it look like an accident."

"You're not that smooth."

"I was the top student in my Strategy and Tactics class."

"And barely passed Interspecies Conduct. Unwanted physical contact is a major faux pas, and not just for Vulcans."

"There you go with all that complicated talk, I'm just the captain, and I say that we don't have many options. I can order Spock to see McCoy, and if he won't go along with it, then this is the only thing we can do. And you can't help. If he gets pissed off, he can't be angry at both of us, otherwise our next plan won't work."

"It's more worrying when you figure things out than when you're behaving like an ass," Nyota said.

"I'm glad that we can be so honest with one another," Kirk said. "I value every contribution my crew has to make."

"Now you can make one of your own," Nyota said. "That is, if you can pull this off."

"Oh, I will," Kirk said and grinned.

He approached Spock during one of his shifts, bracing himself on one arm and leaning in much closer than he would have dared on any other day, and when he didn't move away, Spock's stiffness was reward enough for Kirk to smile and ignore the warning.

Spock didn't raise his voice, but Nyota wasn't very far away, and she could tell that not only was he displeased with Kirk's insensitivity, but also that the captain was happy with what he was doing and that he was going to keep pushing.

"Look, I know you don't like talking about yourself, Spock, but it's obvious that there's an issue you need to resolve."

"To what are you referring?" Spock asked.

"Don't make me get specific," Kirk said.

"How else am I to be sure of what you're saying?" Spock's hands moved deliberately over the console. "It can be difficult for me to detect when Humans are in earnest or simply diverting themselves from their work."

Kirk let out disbelieving snort. "Why can't you just admit it? I'm right and you're wrong?"

"What is he doing?" Sulu asked. "Is he trying to get a rise out of Mr. Spock?"

"Maybe the captain's bored, things have been quiet around here," Nyota said.

"That doesn't mean we need a fight on the bridge."

"Not another one," Chekov said. He and Sulu turned back to the helm, and that suited Nyota, they wouldn't interfere with one of Kirk and Spock's fights, and whatever was troubling Spock needed to be brought out into the open before it became serious.

"I only want you to say it so we both know you're actually going to fix this. And you know what I'm talking about."

"You are not speaking rationally," Spock said.

"One of us is definitely acting crazy, but it's not me," Kirk said.

"Captain, unless there is an actual point to this discussion, I ask that you allow me to return to my work."

"Why? It's not as if you're getting anything done the way you are."

Spock laid one hand on his display console and the tendons stood out as he flexed with the effort of controlling an impulse to react. "If you have nothing constructive to say, please excuse yourself from my station, Captain."

"My, you're sensitive today," Kirk said and reached out a hand as if he was going to pat Spock on the shoulder, but instead, his fingers went sideways and swiped over Spock's cheek. He got a reaction, if not, perhaps the one he was after, and staggered backwards almost as soon as their skin touched, cursing and shaking his head as if he'd been hit hard.

On his feet almost instantly, Spock lowered his chin and put his hands behind his back. The gesture was futile, as Nyota saw him clutching on his wrist tightly to keep himself in check.

"Sorry, Spock," Kirk said, and his insincerity was plain to anyone pretending not to be eavesdropping.

"Captain, that was uncalled for, and I am removing myself from your presence." Spock turned away and left the bridge

Kirk threw a look at Nyota as the lift doors closed behind Spock, and then he straightened up. "Lieutenant Uhura, join me in my ready room."

"Yes, Captain," Nyota said.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

"You saw something," Nyota said once they were alone.

"Yeah."Kirk was staring at the floor. "was like the last time, only I just got emotions this time, and I don't think that Spock meant for me to get anything at all. I mean, Vulcans aren't supposed to be able to do that without a meld, are they?"

"Kirk," Nyota said over his rambling, "Tell me what you felt."

"Heat. Like I was on fire."

"Describe it."

"What else do you need? My skin was too tight, everything was hot, I was dying of thirst, but I couldn't sit still or look for a drink, lights hurt but made everything clear." Kirk waved his hands and paced. "The weirdest thing was that it all felt like something I'd gone through before."

"In another time."

"Yeah. The other Spock, he knew what this was, he endured it, and it nearly killed him."

"The Burning Time," Nyota said, and Kirk froze.

"What was that?"

"Is that what he called it?"

Kirk closed his eyes and his lips moved. "It is called the Pon Farr." He and Nyota were motionless. "It's the Time of Mating."

Nyota swore, colorfully, in detail, in six languages, for a full four minutes, and when she had let that pass, discovered that Kirk's eyes had widened and he had stepped back.

"That was impressive."

"I'm a linguist, Kirk, we know how to express ourselves, now come on."

He stared. "Where?"

"We need to help Spock."

"How do you propose we do that? Vulcans are supposed to go back to the home world for this, and I don't know that the colony counts as that yet, and anyhow, we're a week past having the time for that."

"Ambassador Spock gave you a summary of Pon Farr, I'm sure there were some hints about what ends it."

"That only takes one of us, and I'm not dating my science officer."

"You have a connection, you all but said it yourself, that makes you part of this."

"I'd better let Bones know we're going to be out of commission for a couple of hours."

"Tell him I'm going to educate you in some necessary aspects of Xenolinguistics," Nyota said. "won't be too far from the truth."

"He'll give you license to do that anytime you want," Kirk said and didn't seem at all thrilled.

Nyota was completely unsympathetic. "Hurry up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kirk rested a hand on the door frame above Nyota's head and tried to look seductive, but with a nervous edge to his smile, he couldn't quiet carry it off. "You know, if we're seriously going to do this, I think that we can be a little less formal, if only for now."

After trying the lock with both her key code and Spock's personal combination, Nyota stepped back and gestured at the door. "Fine, Jim, open this door.""

"Door lock override, authorization Kirk Alpha Zeta Twelve."

"Access granted," the computer said, and the doors slid open to allow them entrance.

"Spock?" Nyota said into the darkness beyond the doorway.

He didn't answer, but the silence didn't deter either Nyota or Jim and they took another step inside.

"That is far enough," Spock said, and Nyota peered in the direction of his voice.

"Where are you?"

"Some small distance from you."

Nyota pivoted toward the bedroom, and ignored the way that her mind was picking up things that were out of place. Furniture had been moved, she could hear something crunching underfoot, and there was a smell in the air like crushed flowers and spices. It was like a perfume, but much stronger than anyone would use on themselves, and was both overpowering and curiously stimulating. Following it deeper into Spock's quarters, Nyota made her way toward the bedroom. She could make out the shape of Spock sitting on the floor, and that too was out of character.

"Do not come any closer."

"I'm going to have to."

"It is not safe, Nyota," Spock said, and his voice lowered as he said her name. He lifted his head, and she could tell that when explanations came, something would shatter, maybe even him.

"Neither is what you're doing."

"I am not endangering anyone else."

"You think I care about your selflessness," Jim said, his presence surprising Spock, and he took advantage of that and advanced. "What am I going to do without a First Officer?"

"I am certain that you will not lack for prospective candidates."

"How many of them would be able to do the job even half as well, Spock?"

"I cannot say."

"Well, I can tell you that none of them would be the same, and I wouldn't want any of them around," Jim said.

"Curious," Spock said.

"I can tell just by listening to you that you've let this go long enough," Nyota said.

"It is still not finished."

"We're aware of that, and we're going to help you."

"I will not allow either of you to be involved.."

"Given your current condition, I don't think you're going to be able to resist for much longer," Jim said. "Computer, lights to fifteen percent."

Spock raised his eyes to stare at Jim and Nyota. His gaze was unfocused, but with effort he managed to fix on their faces. "I refuse."

"Without our help you may die," Nyota said.

"Yes." Spock nodded. "I am aware of that possibility, and it is preferable to a more lasting disruption in the functioning of this ship."

"Are you kidding?" Jim asked. "You'd choose death over having sex with me? I'm kind of insulted."

"Another time, Jim," Nyota said and Spock's head tilted in her direction. "We've dispensed with rank, Spock, you can do the same."

Jim was working through what Spock had said and now his mouth hung open in astonishment. "You don't want to have sex because I might be nicer to you?"

"The dynamic we have established could be irreparably damaged," Spock said.

"I get that things could change, and yeah, it makes me nervous too, but when I weigh that against you dying, it's an easy decision." He took another step and held out his hands. "Spock, is this because you don't want to be on the Enterprise anymore? If that's what this is about, then why worry about the consequence. If we do this you'll be fine and you can get a transfer to another ship, or even go and teach at the academy again."

Nyota twisted her hands together. "Is that what you want?"

"No, I would rather remain on this vessel." He focused on them. "With both of you."

"Good," Jim said. "Then let's figure this out."

Spock was still sitting rigidly against the bed, his back pressed so hard into one of the legs that Nyota thought he was going to have bruises.

She reached out for him and he didn't respond. "Spock, you've got to give us something. Just come here, for a start."

He judged the distance between them and didn't rise. "I do not think that would be wise."

"We've already reached a decision," Nyota said. "Retreading a settled argument is hardly logical."

"I agree, however I am incapable of acting on your request."

Nyota stared at the way he was huddled on the floor, hands tucked under his harms, bare feet pale against the carpet, his toes clenched as if holding him in place. Or, she thought, to keep him from shaking. The tremor she had seen when his hand slipped off the control panel was not gone, and it had worsened. It was only kept under control by will and determination. He was literally using all of his training to stop himself from collapsing, and at this point, she surmised that he didn't have the energy to do otherwise. They would have to go to him.

Each of them took a side, and moved close to Spock with caution, not sure how he would react or if he might strike out. They stared at Spock and Jim seemed at a loss. Up close it was painfully clear how little room for error they had, as even in the last day, he had visibly lost weight. Prominent bones stood out like signposts that told them of his inability to look after for his own well being. For him to care would have meant he had the energy to spend on effort and apparently even movement was too much.

"I only got little of this from the meld," Jim said. "And none of it covered what you're supposed to do."

The distinction between the truth and an ideal was often blurry, but Nyota stood clear of the muddle, unshakably certain. "Like you said, he has to mate or he'll die," Nyota said tersely, and grabbed his wrist. "The second one is not an option, so help me out."

"We don't really touch all that much, and sparring doesn't count, not like this."

"You like touching him, though, right? It's not like you're afraid of him."

"Yeah, sometimes, I am." They were sitting on either side of Spock, a hand on his knees, each of them to touch next, or if the contact would snap Spock out of the catatonic state he had fallen into when they came closer. "I thought that the danger was that he couldn't keep himself from getting a hold of us, but he's just sitting here."

"He's being noble," Nyota said. "A noble idiot."

"What are you going to do?"

"From you, that's an asinine question," Nyota said and Jim glared.

"That's not helping," Jim said, and he really was nervous because he didn't even chide her for treating him like a rather stupid cadet.

"Neither are you."

"Follow my lead." Nyota spread her fingers wide and rested them on Spock's face. He flinched, and it was outside the bounds of her usual route to putting their skin together for it to happen so fast, but she didn't have the luxury of preparing him. She knew they had to do more than stroke each other's hands languidly, and it would do greater harm to delay. That didn't prevent Spock from making one last effort to forestall this from happening. He moved to leave the room, and Nyota blocked his departure by placing herself in his way. She could have told him that she was right and maybe even, with Jim's help, knocked him down for a second, but she simply put herself between him and the door. When she put her hands on his shoulders, Spock shook against her, in fear and with what little of his control hadn't eroded beneath his physical needs.

"It's all right," Nyota said. "Let us do this for you."

"With you," Jim said and drew Spock's gaze with his ferocity. "We're in this together, Spock, and we're not going to let you get away from us."

As their bodies pressed against one another, Spock's voice steadied, and even his of words became more fluid, syllables rolled off his tongue like a lazy summer's day.

"You have no doubts."

"None," Nyota spoke for both of them, but Jim spoke up as well.

"We know what we're doing, Spock."

"I highly doubt that."

Nyota dug her fingers into Spock's hair and tugged his head back. She was not gentle, and Spock bared his teeth. "How dare you decide that I was not worthy of this."

"No, it is not that," Spock said, and ducked his head out of her hold. "It is that I hold you in too high esteem for this to be permitted." He glanced at Jim. "And your attitude has not been precipitous to forming such a bond."

Jim flushed and lowered his eyes for a second.

"You cannot set this aside," Spock said. "No matter what else comes between us, this will remain."

"I don't mind, and you know, being the captain and first officer kind of puts us in a long term relationship as it is." Jim swiped at Spock's back. "This is what we're supposed to be." He assessed Nyota's position. "Even if it's just in here, I want it."

"You two can talk yourselves around anything," Nyota said and yanked her dress over her head. It was an effective attention-getter, and Spock wet his lips unconsciously.

Just that glimpse of his tongue gave Nyota her next move, and she kissed him open mouthed. She licked until he responded, and then bit down on his lower lip. That made him bolt upright and he knocked her over onto the floor. Nyota stared up at him as he hovered over her, arms on either side of her body, breathing audibly. Each pause could be filled in by the past, and when Spock lapsed into Vulcan, the meaning was apparent only to her, but there were lessons in sound, and Jim was listening.

"You're showing off your oral talents again," Jim said. "I bet if I spent more time around you, I'd have more of an idea what you were saying."

"I think you learn more from using a skill than from being lectured to," Nyota said, and put an arm around Spock's neck. "Practice is much more useful, and talking is hardly the only thing we know how to do with our tongues."

Spock didn't smile, but his outstretched hand was taken by Jim, and as he tugged the man down beside them, Nyota felt a surge of pleasure and anticipation from him.

"Remove your clothes," Spock said, and Jim pulled off his shirt and pants then crawled over to kneel by Nyota's legs. He ran a hand over her skin and grinned at Spock.

"You're the only one still dressed, Spock, you'd better do something about that."

It took Spock little more than a moment to strip, and then he was on Jim again. Jim laughed into the kiss, and turned his head so that Spock could reach his neck, but he could talk. "This all feels odd. Like I know where I'm supposed to go and where I'm expected to be. There are these two agendas that keep pushing me back until I hit a wall."

"Very flattering," Nyota said and hit him in the side.

"That hurt."

Shuddering, Spock lost what patience he'd been clinging to, and shoved Jim to the floor next to Nyota. After that, he couldn't seem to decide who to touch first. He solved the dilemma by holding Jim in place by way of a hand on his chest, and when that didn't work, shifted his grip to Jim's throat. All the while, he was kissing Nyota, and as she responded, kept her eyes locked with his.

Spock was so adept at hanging back and observing that forgetting about his presence was the point, and when he was fully present, it was startling. Each time their skin met, Nyota gave voice and thought to her determination of being present for this event, and more slyly, a frank joy at seeing Spock so uninhibited.

"Hot," Jim said. "Both of you." He hesitated to join in, then shrugged. "I've had enough, let's get these clothes off you. When Nyota would have warned him against challenging Spock, Jim laughed. "Are you afraid?" When Jim rolled under Spock's arm and came to rest alongside Nyota, all three of them touching, it was like a circuit was completed, and the jolt was explosive.

Spock looked at him the way he only did an equal, and there was no courteous distance, only them tearing at one another and wrestling to a foregone conclusion. Jim ended up beneath Spock, still struggling and unwilling to give up, but Spock had the upper hand and wasn't about to release him.

Nyota rolled over and only nudged Spock, but didn't raise any objections to what they were both enjoying. Spock lowered his head, and Jim refused to do the same, or submit in any way, and he brought them together in a kiss that was more ferocity than sweetness, and Nyota knew that his arms would bruise from where Spock was gripping him.

"You will wait your turn," Spock said, and Jim took another kiss that left his mouth bloody, and he was still grinning when Spock turned to Nyota. He had been focused on Jim, and the change was like a shift in tectonic plates. As Spock dragged his fingers over Nyota's face, she got flashes of *want-waited-incomplete* that made her soften instinctively.

She wasn't considered proficient in telepathy, but being attuned to the nuances of a person's speech made her much more than a psi-null, and she tried to send reassurance and the fact that they had all waited long enough.

Spock pushed her legs apart and she tilted her hips up as he slid inside. It wasn't painful, she had been aroused since they kissed, and it was tantalizing watching Spock and Jim together, but the care that Spock usually took in lovemaking was absent. This was more than sex, it was survival, and she had to adjust, because there was no throwing him off and trying to discuss technique.

The first time she orgasmed, it was with him thrusting into her, angling so that he hit the precise spot that sent pleasure spreading outwards. She had one orgasm, and then before she had recovered, he did it again, and then slid out, and down to lick at where they had been joined until she was gasping and arching her back again.

Nyota put a hand on Spock's shoulder, and he slid upwards again, still hard against her, and she knew that he wasn't done. She was proved right when he pressed her firmly into the floor, and sought out the spots on her face that would bring their minds together, and even before he touched her, she could feel his mind seeking her own.

*Our bodies as one, our minds as one,* Spock thought, and Nyota echoed the words as they moved together, her opening herself to him.

It was color, light, and shades of meaning that she couldn't follow, but caught and wrapped herself in before they slipped away again and it left her slicked and gasping in the aftermath, Spock resting against her, sated, for a moment, but not for long.

When he turned to Jim, who was waiting almost in the same position he had been in, Nyota could still feel his mind. The connection between them was like silk, and she held that softness close while Jim and Spock squared off as if they didn't know what they were doing. That seemed to be part of what they were looking for, and she watched Jim try and challenge Spock, showing his teeth and daring the Vulcan to come after him when he got loose.

Spock gave chase, and Jim hit the wall face first, only avoiding breaking his nose by turning his head just before impact. He didn't get a chance to do more than curse at Spock, because then he was restrained, and Spock was not about to wait for what he wanted. He was claiming them, with everything he did, and Jim understood that, because he was doing something with his hands, and then reached back and spread something on Spock's body. One of them at least was thinking of comfort, and Spock was past that.

"Yeah, come on," Jim said, and groaned as Spock penetrated him, his head hanging down as he dealt with the discomfort. As he relaxed, he leaned back, and brought Spock's hands up to his face. "That too," he said, and when their minds connected, Nyota felt it.

Spock held Jim, up without straining, one hand around his waist, the other on his face, as he took what he wanted.

Watching them, she felt every sensation from both at them. *Cool-red-wild-Jim * and *stop-never-want-Spock *. It didn't take much for her to bring herself close to another orgasm, and it hit all three of them in a wave that crested and obliterated any remaining boundaries, and for several crystalline-sharp seconds, they were completely united as one mind *Nyota-Spock-Jim,* and then they collapsed.

Without needing to speak, Spock and Jim came to rest alongside Nyota, arms and legs entwined, and Spock's hand rested on Nyota's stomach.

"How long does this last?" Jim asked.

Spock didn't answer and seemed to be fascinated with the way his fingers brushed over the back of Nyota's hand. He brought it to his lips and inhaled, then his tongue darted out to taste the moisture on her fingers, and she smiled.

"I have no idea."

"Perhaps three days or more," Spock said. His voice was groggy as though he was drugged, and the comparison seemed accurate, as the proximity of Nyota and Jim was all that he was willing to concern himself with.

"We're going to need more supplies," Jim said, but couldn't bring himself to get up and replicate anything.

"In a little bit," Nyota said, and slid on top of Spock, hands running through his hair, mussing it as much as she wanted, and then ran her nails lightly down the edges of his ears, savoring the hiss it elicited. "We're going to be occupied for awhile longer."

"Well, if you insist," Jim said.

Nyota stretched out and Jim followed the curve of her hip up to rest his hands on her waist. He hesitated momentarily, but then slid closer, realizing that there was enough room for all of them.


End file.
